


Don't Do This

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [21]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Mind Control, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: “Why are you looking at me like that. Come on, I love you, you know that–oh, why are you pointing that gun/sword/knife/blaster/etc. at me. Put it…put it down nice and gently. I love you, please don’t do this. Put it down. You’re not in you’re right mind, they’re controlling you, pLEASE DON’T KILL ME. I LOVE YOU. COME ON, PLEASE PUT IT DOWN YOU’RE SCARING ME THIS ISN’T YOU YOU’RE UNDER MIND CONTROL”Sequel to 'Magma and Cobalt'. (Can be read on its own.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21! As much as I've been enjoying 25 Days of Christmas I have to admit that writing a story a day is finally beginning to take its toll on me. I'm kind of looking forward to a break after Sunday. 
> 
> I kind of decided on a whim to write this as a sequel to 'Magma and Cobalt' but you don't have to read it to know what's going on here (although I suggest you do because I love that story).

Phil had never thought he would find himself in such a situation. Sure, their line of work was difficult, especially with how many people were still angry at Dan for all the damage he had caused as Magma. Not to mention all the times when Magma had personally attacked him. 

All those times, Phil had known that it was a game they were playing. Getting on each other’s nerves and causing problems for each other was a thing they often did before the two of them actually talked and, eventually, started dating.

Phil knew that, right now, this was no game. Dan was pointing a gun at him, seemingly not even realising who he was aiming at and it looked as if he had every intention of shooting.

It had all started when Phil got an alarm about a new villain wrecking havoc in the city. As guilty as he felt for leaving Dan in the middle of their date, he knew his boyfriend was used to it and he had every intention of making it up to him later.

He thought it would be another bitter villain who had nothing better to do than use his powers for scaring everyone in the city. Phil had been wrong. The villain who was apparently able to control people’s minds was more of a challenge than he had originally expected and Phil ended up having to call Dan in to help.

Phil tried his best never to call Dan unless it was absolutely necessary. With people around the city still feeling distrustful of Dan after everything he had done as Magma, he thought it would be better to handle all missions on his own and only call Dan for backup when he felt what was up against was too strong for only himself to handle.

A villain who controlled people’s minds without even seeming to do anything was one of these cases. He was causing complete terror in the city and Phil had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do to defeat him. All he knew was that he had to be extremely careful not to look directly into his eyes. That made it difficult for him to attack at all and so he was stuck in the defence. Maybe the power of fire and water combined would be enough to stop this mind control villain.

Phil couldn’t hold in a sigh of relief when Dan finally showed up, suited up as Magma. Maybe they would actually have a chance now.

What Phil had completely forgot to consider was the fact that Dan didn’t know much about the villain apart fro the fact he could somehow control minds because he hadn’t had the time to brief him while on the phone asking him to come. That’s why the first thing Dan did was directly attack the villain with a ball of fire, and ended up looking directly into his eyes.

Phil could tell right away what had happened because he saw Dan’s body completely freeze up and his eyes glazed over, almost as if they were unseeing. He had never felt so terrified. He knew that fighting against the mind controlling forces of the villain was almost impossible and he was scared out of his mind over Dan’s faith. What if the villain forced him to hurt himself and Phil couldn’t stop it?

He should have known that would have been too easy. Phil wasn’t sure how it all happened. All he knew was that, one second he was staring at Dan, wanting to make sure he didn’t hurt himself, and the next he was facing a gun pointing directly at him. _What the hell?_

Some more careful observation told Phil that Dan was pointing the gun he kept on him for extreme emergencies right at him and he didn’t seem to be playing around. A quick look at the villain confirmed his worst fears. He was smirking.

The villain had managed to use his powers in order to persuade Dan to turn on him and attack him. What the hell was Phil going to do? It’s not as if he could attack his own boyfriend in order to defend himself, especially since it seemed Dan had lost complete control over what he was doing.

“Dan”, he said, trying desperately to get to the real Dan and get him to see that this wasn’t really what he wanted to be doing. “Put that gun down gently. You’re not in your right mind and he’s controlling you. You don’t really want to kill me.” 

It seemed talking wasn’t really having an effect on Dan, considering he was still looking at him blankly and pointing the gun right at his head. Phil was at a complete loss over what to do. He desperately wanted to defend himself ad he knew that, in the state he was in Dan would not be able to defend himself against a water attack.

The only problem was that Phil refused to hurt his boyfriend. Dan was not himself right now and he knew he would hate himself forever if he seriously hurt him while he was obviously out of it.

He knew that he was only wasting time by standing around and doing nothing, just staring and waiting for the moment Dan decided to actually shoot the gun. Phil was quickly running out of ideas and, at this rate, he was going to end up dead really soon. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Dan would feel once he snapped out of it and realised he had killed his own boyfriend.

“Please don’t kill me”, he begged, desperately trying one last time to snap Dan out of it. “Come on Dan please out that gun down. You’re scaring me. This isn’t you and you’re under ind control but you have to snap out of it…please.”

It was clear that nothing he was saying was getting to Dan. He had no idea how one was supposed to snap a loved one out of mind control and, unfortunately for Phil, he had run out of time to figure it out.

 _If I’m going to die anyway, I might as well just say what I’ve been thinking for the past two months._ “I love you Dan”, he called out before he closed his eyes tightly shut and waited for the loud sound of the gun going off.

The sound never came and Phil hesitantly opened his eyes. He could have cried with relief when he saw that Dan’s eyes had cleared and he was no longer looking at him blankly. He was still holding the gun in his hands but he was no longer pointing it at Phil’s head threateningly and instead was looking down at it in horror.

_His Dan was back._

Phil felt his legs turn weak and he collapsed on the ground. It was as if his brain finally caught up with all that had happened in a matter of seconds and couldn’t take it anymore. He had almost died. His mind controlled boyfriend had almost shot him straight in the head and Phil had been unable to do anything about. _At least he had been unable to do anything about it until he said he loved Dan._ Were they really the cliche story where the power of love saved their lives?

_Cliche or not, it saved your life so maybe it would do you well not to complain._

The villain had disappeared as soon as he realised that Dan had broken his mind control. Phil knew that they would still have to worry about him later but, for now, all he cared about was Dan. Dan, who looked close to tears and as if his whole world had been ripped apart right in front of him.

Phil shakily stood up and walked over to his completely terrified boyfriend. “Hey Dan”, he said, reaching out to touch his arm and recoiled when Dan flinched in response. “I don’t blame you for what just happened. I know you weren’t yourself. That guy was controlling you. You couldn’t have done anything about it.”

Dan seemed as if he was listening to him but Phil didn’t think he was believing his words at all. Phil knew that it had been a traumatic experience for both of them and they were unlikely to forget it. He was being honest when he said he didn’t blame Dan at all though and was positive it was something the would get through together.

Dan finally seemed to snap himself out of the stupor he had found himself in and looked at Phil hesitantly, tears  in his eyes. Phil’s heart completely broke at seeing such devastation in the eyes he had come to love so much. “I-I almost killed you”, Dan managed to get out, sounding broken.

Phil didn’t waste any more time and quickly pulled him in for a hug. He felt as if they could both benefit from the comfort they got simply from being in each other’s presence. Dan seemed to agree because he quickly laced on to him tightly and it didn’t see as if he was planning on letting go any time soon.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing but I still could have killed you and I’m so sorry”, Dan rambled against his neck and Phil wanted so badly to tell Dan to stop apologising because it wasn’t his fault and Phil didn’t blame him at all but he also knew that Dan needed to do this if there was to be any chance of them getting past this.

“It’s okay Dan. I’m still here and I’m alive, you stopped just in time. Do you realise that you actually managed to break through mind control? Not everyone would have been able to do that”, Phil said encouragingly. He was actually being serious. he had absolutely no idea how Dan had managed to break a powerful ind control, preventing him from shooting at him, all from hearing Phil say he loved him.

Dan seemed to be slowly calming himself down and he no longer looked as if he was going to take of running at any second. Instead, he was looking at Phil in what he could only describe as hesitation. “Thank you, for not giving up on me and actually talking me out of it”, he said and Phil smiled, even though he was still unsure of how he had done that.

In the end, Phil couldn’t hold himself back anymore and pulled Dan in for a long kiss. After what they had just been through, he felt that it was something the both of them deserved. He wanted to confirm to himself that his Dan really was back instead of the shell he had become with the mind control and Dan needed it to understand his boyfriend really was right in front of him and he hadn’t killed him.

Neither of them knew what the future had in store for them. They knew that this particular moment would come back to haunt them for months to come and they were unlikely to ever forget it. But, in a way, it had brought them even closer because it had shown them that the love they had for each other was enough to break through even the strongest of obstacles.

“Hey, Phil?” Dan said, sounding unsure. HIs tone o voice instantly piqued Phil’s interest and he looked at him curiously.

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of Day 21? 
> 
> Day 22 will be a sequel to 'Unexpected Plane Journey'. 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think!


End file.
